1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stirring apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stirring device wherein the same is arranged for insertion within containers of constricted neck construction permitting access to the contents of the container for stirring thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stirring of various containers utilizing constricted necks is awkward and difficult, wherein the instant invention provides for a stirring device with radially expanding paddle blades for access to stirring of contents within such container structure. Prior art stirring apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,653 to Stiffler setting forth a stirring device wherein the paddle blades are centrifugally projected exteriorly of the elongate central rod during use.
Various other stirring apparatus is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,779; 4,893,940; 4,660,988; and 4,909,634.
Such apparatus has heretofore been of a relatively complex construction not suited for insertion into constricted opening containers as set forth by the instant invention and accordingly, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a stirring device setting forth ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in application to constricted opening containers.